camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuhah Han
|Strengths = Kyuhah is very strong and has a firm grip. He has good stamina and can move very fast and fluently due to dance training and such. He is also very flexible and agile because of his dance training at SKY Entertainment. He can carry things usually a couple grams larger than him and has no trouble with running. |Weaknesses = Kyuhah, while fascinated with water, has very big hydrophobia, since his first monster attack had almost resulted in him drowning. When something he desperately protects gets injured (*cough* Seokjin *cough*) he becomes extremely irrational and does not use strategies for anything. When his anger gets the best of him he becomes chaotic and unpredictable. |Likes = Kyuhah enjoys sweets of all kinds, as he is willing to try new things all the time. He is quite fascinated with outside culture and the sea. He has no issue excepting others of different backgrounds and is generally very welcome to people who he doesn't have a reason to dislike. He, of course, loves Seokjin and will never let him go. Ever. |Dislikes = Kyuhah greatly dislikes violence due to the struggle of keeping safe from monsters all the time. He is to an extent, very afraid of death, but if Seojin's life was ever risked he'd sacrifice his in a nanosecond. He also dislikes generally rude people who act disrespectfully just because they can. He also dislikes caffeine and coffee and will refuse to drink it unless Seokjin tells him to. |Gallery = KJ5.png KJ10.png KJ24.jpg KJ3.png KJ23.jpg KJ21.jpg KJ20.jpg KJ18.jpg KJ17.jpg KJ16.jpg KJ15.jpg KJ14.jpg KJ13.jpg KJ12.png KJ11.png KJ9.png KJ8.png KJ7.png KJ6.png KJ4.png KJ2.png KJ1.png |Word Bubble = |Full Name = Han Kyuhah (한 큐핳) |Nickname = Kyu, Hah, Hannie |Birthday = March 18th |age = 23 |Nationality = South Korean |Ethnicity = Korean |Home = Seoul, South Korea |Relationship Status = Taken |Sexuality = Homosexual |location = Camp Half-Blood |gender = Male |titles = Son of Aphrodite, The Love-Stricken Prince, Seokjin's Teddy Bear |ooc plans = Collab with Summer |model = Im Youngpyo |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |height = 6'1 |weight = 150 Lbs |voice = Melodic/Deep/Charming |body = Good Slim Build |m/e state = Stable |m/e disorders = ADHD |physic disorders = None |Picture 2 = KJ5.png |Picture 2 Size = 250px |gparent = Aphrodite |mparent = Han Hyunwoo |halfsibs = Aphrodite's Cabin |fullsibs = None |cousin = None |aunt = None |uncle = None |flaw = Arrogant Insecure |fears = Death; Something happening to Seokjin (more fearful of harm to Seokjin; sorry Byungcheol) or Byungcheol |motto = "Why hate you, when the haters can do it for you?" |reaction to crisis = As peaceful as he can keep himself |faces problems = Calmly; With music |reaction to change = Neutral |language = Korean; Fluent in English |hobbies = Singing; Writing Music; Writing Songs; Playing instruments; Dancing }} Category:Male Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:23 years old Category:Homosexual Category:6'1 Category:ADHD Category:Korean Category:Born in March Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin Category:Im Young Pyo Category:Han Category:Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Demigods